A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to locking systems and has particular pertinence to locking systems for containers for items that require high security.
B. Prior Art
There are a number of instances in which it is extremely important to contain certain high security items in theft-resistant circumstances. One such instance is found in the Navy wherein naval vessels have lockers for products such as armaments, shotguns, flares, lantern lights, etc. These lockers are located on the upper decks of the vessel, and therefore should be air-tight and water-tight to prevent rusting or other harmful effects of the sea atmosphere. These lockers have a horizontal lid or door which is placed atop the locker and is maintained in tight contact therewith by the use of toggles between the sides of the locker and the lid. At one end of the locker, the lid is hinged to the locker and at the other end the locker has been secured by more or less conventional locks. However, such prior art locks have not proved sufficiently resistant to being forced open or did not permit the lid to be secured sufficiently tightly to the locker, or did not afford the necessary degree of adaptability for use on some lockers whose dimensions were not within prescribed tolerances.